The Haunted Factory (1.0)
The Haunted Factory(1.0) is a level by LWPeterson. It has 5,000 plays with a rating of 4.26 stars from 16 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the playable character. It is an Adventure level. Description The level has a good amount of detail, and it extremely difficult and long. Your mission is to go through the Haunted Factory, and escape alive You start outside the factory with a sign that says "Keep out" behind you, then knock down the front of the fence gate, bust down the door to the factory, then you activate a machine that turns on the lights when you activate all the switches, then you go down a few stairs where some NPC's shoot out of a conveyor belt and fall down, where an invisible block crushes them soon after. As you go foreword, you must avoid crushers on a broken conveyor belt. Then, you go down an elevator with a sign that says "Warning: Elevator under needs of maintenance." Once you get to the bottom, you go forward and you hear Irresponsible Dad, Wheelchair Guy, and the Irresponsible Mom's daughter screaming, and their screams echoing off the walls. A sudden picture of a level-editor made Moped Girl appears in a split second then a bunch of screams are activated. Go foreword, and a Moped Couple Man wearing a black mask with red eyes and mouth will come chasing you carrying a bunch of swords. You approach a room. Once you get inside a room, three large rocks will fall and tumble below you, keeping the Moped Couple man from chasing you. Then you get to the boss. The boss is a machine with two black screens, three dials, and a bunch of buttons on it. You hear three long drums then the boss says "What are you doing here?" Then, Segway guy flings at you with two swords then Pogostick Man walks slowly at you holding two Machetes, after you push Pogostick Man into the "Death hole", you continue into a cave where you fall down and meet another Pogostick Man saying for a split second "Hi! I am here to save you! We must go! Now!" Then the screen turns black and you hear a bunch of footsteps and a stabbing, ripping, and a crying sound from Pogostick Man. The screen turns normal, and Pogostick Man has disappeared. Then you go forward to the escape car and go up a small ramp and you turn to go up, and you crash through two wooden blocks and escape the factory, then a wreaking ball hits down an I-beam which you fall onto then go back to another I-beam tower and onto the road which you get to a bike rack holding you in, and you eject onto a boat and go backwards. You then approach a beach and eject again where a fan will push you onto the beach and a trigger activates you to win the level. Shortly after, you fall into a black hole, where an advertisement for his youtube and website come up. Trivia *This is currently the longest level made by LWPeterson. *It is ranked Insane on the Challenge list scale. *LWPeterson made another version of The Haunted Factory that was easier, but was much less successful. Video Gallery Screen Shot 2013-04-20 at 9.36.38 AM.png|In the elevator. Screen Shot 2014-05-13 at 5.48.13 PM.png|On the construction site. Category:Levels Category:Adventure Levels Category:HD Levels Category:Videos